


Nail Polish Nonbinary

by Roman_Planet



Series: Enbyinnit Modern Au [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Cross Dresser Tubbo, Enbyinnit, Gen, Genderfluid Technoblade, Nail Polish, Tommy comes out to Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Planet/pseuds/Roman_Planet
Summary: In which Tommy comes out to Technoblade after she finds them painting their nails with Tubbo.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Enbyinnit Modern Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078442
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Nail Polish Nonbinary

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated !

Tommy had invited Tubbo over, what they weren’t expecting was for Tubbo to bring a bunch of nail polish. Tommy was halfway through telling Tubbo a new trick they learned from Dream when Tubbo had taken out the nail polish.

“I was thinking we could paint our nails! Mine is all chipped and I thought maybe you would like to do yours?” Tubbo said, grabbing lime green nail polish.

Tommy hesitated before sighing and sitting next to their friend.They silently looked through the colors Tubbo had, before deciding on Black.

Tommy had decided that painting nails is hard.Their hands keep shaking and they keep messing up.Meanwhile Tubbo’s looked perfect.Tommy had been redoing the same nail for 3 minutes.

Tubbo had turned on some of Wilbur’s music a bit ago, so the two didn’t hear the front door open.What they did hear was footsteps walking towards the living room.

Tommy started panicking.His hands shaking a bit more.Tommy tried to remember if anyone was supposed to be home soon.Wilbur was playing his guitar for a crowd, Phil watching, and Techno was at soccer practice.That’s when Tommy realized Techno’s practice is probably done by now.They calmed down, Techno wouldn’t judge them right?

“Why does it smell like nail polish in here?- oh. Hey Tubbo.” Techno spoke, sitting down with them.

“Hi Techno! We’re doing our nails, do you want to do yours?” Tubbo asked the pinkette.

“Nah I got mine done with Dream.” She replied.

The room fell into a comfortable silence.Techno saw Tommy struggling and decided to help them.She silently took the brush out of their hand and started on their nails.She hummed along to the song playing, knowing it from Wilbur playing for her.She finished their right hand and half their right one when Tommy finally spoke.

“Hey Techno? I- uhm- I’m not a guy.” Tommy stuttered out.

“Yeah? What are you?” Techno responded, speaking softly.

“I’m Non-binary, you know what that is right? if not-“ They were interrupted

“Of course I know what that is Toms. Do you have a name you want to be called?” She said, making sure to seem non threatening.

“Yeah, just Tommy,” they grinned.


End file.
